Las princesas y el guardian (titulo temporal)
by Cain Bizarre
Summary: Un reino en ruinas, dos princesas que son el futuro de este, atravesaran un espejo con la esperanza de mantener la herencia de su reino, y junto a ellas un guardian muy peculiar. Pero hay algo mas, estas dos princesas parecen tener algun lazo con las gobernantes de Equestria.


My Liitle Pony-FiM no es de mi auditoria.

Esta obra solo tiene el fin de entretener.

* * *

_Donde alguna vez se oyeron risas, solo queda el silencio, donde ponis felices convivían entre si ahora solo quedan los recuerdos, donde existió un castillo solo quedan los escombros. Donde alguna vez hubo un reino, ahora solo son piedras y tierra, donde alguna vez brillo el sol, ahora solo queda la oscuridad…_

-¡Sigan corriendo ya casi llegamos! -gritaba un semental de cuero rojo, crin negra, ojos amarillos, de gran tamaño y con una túnica cubría casi en su totalidad su cuerpo. Detrás de él otros 5 ponis, completamente cubiertos con túnicas, corrían entre lo que alguna vez fueron los pasillos de un imponente castillo

Mientras avanzaban uno de los ponis miro los vitrales en los que alguna vez se enmarcaron lo mas grandes logros de su reino, ahora solo eran pedazos de vidrio en el suelo o simple polvo.

-No mires atrás hija mía –sonó una voz suave y delicada al lado de la melancólica poni –Si todo sale bien, esto solo será un recuerdo.

-Pero si fallamos…

-No lo aremos –respondió el semental rojo.

-¡Ya esta aquí! –grito el poni que corría al final de todos, detrás de el una enorme nebulosa negra se expandía, devorando todo a su alrededor.

-Tal parece que la distracción no fue tan efectiva –agrego el poni rojo mientras aceleraba el paso, como el resto del grupo.

Una flecha negra salió de entre las sombras, impactando al poni que había alertado a los demás. Todos notaron la tragedia, y uno de ellos quiso regresar por el caído –Sigue corriendo…o su muerte será en vano –grito el gran semental.

Ahora el reducido grupo corría esquivando infinidad de flechas que parecían tener mente propia ya que cambiaban de dirección de un momento a otro.

-¡Ya estamos cerca. Falta poco, sigan avanzando! –volvió a gritar el poni rojo que se detenía y de su túnica sacaba un enorme escudo y con el comenzaba a proteger al grupo de las flechas.

-Capitán –se detuvo una de las siluetas al notar las acciones de su líder.

-Continúe soldado, es una orden, protege a las princesas, has que están a salvo.

Aquel poni dudo por un momento, pero volvió al trote y alcanzo al resto del grupo. Mientras el gran semental cambiaba su mirada a la extraña nube negra, que se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de el. Y de la cual comenzó a extenderse una minúscula proporción, como pequeños pedasos de polvo negro en forma de tornado que poco a poco fue tomando una apariencia, primero una pata, después otra, un largo y esbelto cuello, un par de alas y una enorme cola, hasta obtener la forma final de un alicornio, pero sin ser uno como tal, ya que algunas de las partículas se desprendían de el, dándole la apariencia de estar formado de fuego.

-Darkness –susurro el capitán a tan extraña criatura.

Su enemigo no respondió.

El resto del grupo había entrado a una oscura habitación.

-¿Donde esta el capitán Iro? –pregunto uno de los ponis restantes, mas exactos el que entretuvo mirando los vitrales.

-Se ha quedado a retrasar al enemigo –aviso el ultimo poni que llego al lugar.

-Y lo has dejado solo, contra esa cosa, como se atreves a dejar a tras a tu capitán.

-Lo siento su alteza, no pude negarme, fue una orden directa –respondio el juzgado, quitándose a la vez su capucha y mostrando a un unicornio de color blanco, y crin morada, del contorno de sus ojos se desprendían dos rayos de color lila.

-No hay tiempo para juicios Axia –intervino de nuevo la voz suave –Si el capitán Iro se ha quedado es por que sabe que necesitamos tiempo –decía a la vez que caminaba hacia un rincón del lugar, donde una enorme manta parecía cubrir un extraño objeto, tiro de esta, revelando al resto un enorme espejo.

-¿Que es esto? –pregunto la poni reconocida ya como Axia.

-Es la salvación de nuestro reino –respondió a la vez que miraba al unicornio –Burn, ve por Crux, la he dejado por haya –dijo señalando un pequeño sofá , donde un pequeño bulto se movía temblorosamente.

La poni de voz suave se acerco al espejo, poso un casco sobre este y comenzó a recitar extrañas palabras que el resto no podía entender, poco a poco el espejo comenzó a brillar, inundando el lugar con una potente luz que cego momentáneamente a los espectadores.

-Esta listo, Axia ve primero, después irán Burn con Crux y al final yo.

Con esta orden, la primer poni paso por el espejo, la poni de voz suave miro al unicornio.

-Lo siento su alteza, pero no puedo aceptar eso –alego él–Le prometí al capitán que las pondría a salvo, pase ustedes primero, yo seré el ultimo.

-Si fue una orden del capitán, lo entiendo, dame a Crux para poder pasar –el unicornio se acerco y le entrego el bulto a la poni de voz suave, quien lo abrazo con sumo amor y cuidado, extrañando algo al semental –Una cosa mas Burn, inclínate.

El unicornio no entienda el por que, pero lo hizo.

-Por el poder y autoridad que herede de mis ancestros y de nuestra noble tierra, te nombro capitán, el ultimo capitán de mi reino… -hizo una momentánea pausa a la vez que un fuerte estruendo resonaba por el lugar –Y como capitán, te encomendare tu ultima y mas importante misión, protege a mis hijas.

Burn se sorprendió por lo ultimo dicho, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar fue rodeado por un aura de color morado y fue levantado del suelo.

-¡Princesa!, ¿¡es esta haciendo!? –pregunto desesperado el semental.

-Lo siento capitán Burn, pero no tenia alternativa –respondido la poni a la vez que volvia a abrazar el bulto y con dolor decía –Perdóname hija mía, era mi deber protegerte y velar por tu futuro, no pude hacer nada de eso –Burn pudo notar cono varia lagrimas salían de la dueña de la voz suave –Por favor, dile a tu hermana que lo siento, lo siento mucho y siempre recuerda, la amistad es mágica.

Y con esas ultimas palabras arrijo el bulto por el espejo, mientras el ahora capitán luchaba por librarse de l magia que lo contenía.

-¡No tiene que hacer esto, no tiene por qué hacerlo!

* * *

Hello everyponi, Aquí Cain B con una nueva obra, que de ser honesto me venia picando la cabeza desde hacia tiempo, espero que sea de su agrado y como siempre se aceptan cualquier clase de reviews, bueno, malos, de critica, excepto spam, por favor eviten eso :v.

Antes de terminar quiero agregar una cosa, mi compu se termino de fregar, ahora si valió mades, así que tuve que moverve para conseguir una nueva y bueno, quise estrenarla con esta serie.


End file.
